Human Again
by Karinne
Summary: Bella and Edward try to find the way to make Edward human again. R & R please !
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_The kitchen was bright, happy, seeming to absorb my mood._

_"What's for breakfast?" I asked pleasantly._

_That threw him for a minute._

_"Er, I'm not sure. What would you like?" His marble brow puckered._

_I grinned, hopping up._

_"That's all right, I fend for myself pretty well. Watch me hunt."_

_I found a bowl and a box of cereal. I could feel his eyes on me as I poured the milk and_

_grabbed a spoon. I sat my food on the table, and then paused._

_"Can I get you anything?" I asked, not wanting to be rude._

_He rolled his eyes. "Just eat, Bella."_

_I sat at the table, watching him as I took a bite. He was gazing at me, studying my every_

_movement. It made me self-conscious. I cleared my mouth to speak, to distract him._

"So, I was wondering something… Er…" I began and didn't manage to finish my sentence.

Edward frowned. "Yes ?"

"Why do you think Rosalie hates me so much ?"

"You can't know she hates you." He replied quietly.

"Oh please, have you seen the way she looks at me ? It's obvious." I rolled my eyes at him.

He sighed. "It's not that she hates you, but she's very jealous. She can't understand you."

"Jealous ?" How the prettiest girl on Earth could ever be jealous of me ??

"You're human."

"Oh." Now I was the one who couldn't understand her, we were so weak as humans. Especially me. "But why doesn't she understand me ?"

"You want to become a vampire whereas she would trade anything she has, even Emmett, just to be human again."

"I can't comprehend this, I mean, humans are weak, we get sick, we have no strength and some of us are so stupid. It doesn't make any sense."

He was staring at me as if I was E.T.

"What ? Have I said something wrong ?" I asked, perplex.

"You don't seem to realize the chance you have to be human. We would all trade anything to be human again. _I _would trade anything I have to be like you."

I was surprised, I thought he liked being a vampire. "Why ?"

He looked down at the table. "To be able to love you the way I want it. The way you want it."

I looked down too, feeling suddenly stupid I hadn't guessed this obvious fact.

He carried on. "You can't imagine the precautions I have to take when I'm close to you. I keep thinking about it every single second when I hold you… I can't ever lose control with you Bella. I can't hurt you. I won't take any chances about this." His voice was hard on that last sentence.

I bit my lip and suddenly an idea occurred to me. "Have you ever looked for it ?"

"For what ?" He frowned.

"Being human again. I mean, if vampires exist, maybe witchcraft exists too…" That sounded stupid to me but why not after all ?

"Are you thinking about a spell or something ?"

I nodded.

"I don't think it's possible Bella."

"But have you ever tried to search ?" I insisted.

"No, never but-"

"So maybe there's a way after all Edward. I think we should try to take a look."

He watched me for a long time and said : "Maybe you're right. Are you ready ?"

I jumped off my seat. "Yes. I'll be right back."

I went upstairs to get dressed, chose a long and khaki-colored skirt – my only skirt actually – and the dark blouse he liked. When I got downstairs, Edward was waiting for me in the hall. He smiled as he saw me and I bounded in his arms. He brushed my cheek softly with his lips and mumbled : "You're very pretty like this." I felt my heart began to beat unsteadily and blushed. He then smiled at me and kissed me slowly. I made sure not to react as I did in the meadow but I couldn't help myself tightening my grip around his neck. He released my hold a few seconds later. I sighed.

"You understand what I meant when I said I'd like us to love each other the way we want it ?" He asked, stroking my cheeks.

"Yes and do you understand when I say I want us to begin to search today if there's a way to make you human ?" I replied with the same tone.

"Yes, love."

"There's this esoteric bookstore in Seattle, maybe we could check over there."

He nodded and then asked me : "How did you hear about it ?"

I bit my lip and chuckled. "Well, after you saved me from Tyler's van, I doubted there really was something different about you so I looked for libraries of this type on the Internet."

He laughed. "Ok, I see. You still have the address of this bookstore in Seattle ?"

"Yes."

"So let's go." He took my hand and we ran – well, _he_ ran actually - to his car. When we arrived at his home, I had the surprise to discover it for the first time ever and, oh my God, it was really huge. And beautiful. He gave me some time to recover from the dizziness of the running and then led me to his car.

"Your house is perfect," I told him as I climbed into his shiny Volvo.

He smiled. "Would you like to visit it one day ? So you could meet my family at the same time…" He started the engine.

Then he looked at me to study my expression and saw the horror on my face. He frowned : "Are you finally afraid ?"

"No, I'm just scared they won't like me."

He laughed loudly. "I can't believe it, you're not afraid because they are vampires !" He then shook his head. "What's the name of the bookstore ?"

"Er…" I searched in my bag to find the little piece of paper I noted it on. "The Seattle Metaphysical Bookstore". It's on Market Street."

He nodded. I watched the road ahead of me and realized we were already out of Forks, I glanced at the speedometer : 120 miles/hour. I sighed.

"What's wrong ?"

"120 miles !" I pointed the speedometer.

He exhaled : "We're not going to crash Bella. You know you can trust me."

That wasn't a question but I answered yes. "If we don't find anything, you'll never love me more than the way it is now ?"

"You know I'll always love you more than anything." He smiled his crooked smile and my heart raced.

"You know that's not what I meant." I said as I looked down at my hands.

He stayed silent for a moment and then said : "I don't know if I can do that, Bella. If I can go any further than holding you, caressing your cheeks and kissing you softly. I don't want to hurt you. Even if I can control myself, you mustn't forget you're in danger every second you spend with me."

"I don't believe this Edward. I know you, it shows in your eyes I'm not in danger anymore with you."

He shook his head, I knew he didn't want to hear this but that was the way I felt. I felt very safe with him.

"I don't know Bella… I don't know."

I decided not to bother him anymore about this. It had come naturally when he had first caressed my cheek, his human instincts were resurfacing because of me.

I knew we would arrive in Seattle in less than 40 minutes instead of around 3 hours thanks to his speed. So for now, I decided to just look through my window. After a few minutes, Edward asked me : "What are you thinking about ?"

"Nothing special." I smiled at him, he didn't insist because it was the truth and he could see it.

We finally arrived in Seattle and he parked right in front of the bookstore. I put off my seatbelt and get off the car ; fortunately, the bookstore was open. Edward came to my side and led me into the bookstore. As soon as we came in, the woman standing at the counter gasped. My eyes widened because I've just realized she was watching Edward. I looked up at him and he smiled at me. The woman seemed to relax and greeted us.

"Hello, welcome in my shop. How can I help you ?"

"Er… We're looking for a book about very specific spells." I hesitated to tell her the truth, maybe she would think we're crazy.

"Mmm… I think I've got what you're looking for." And then, she made us a big smile and searched something behind her.

"Here," she handed me a book that looked more like a grimoire than a book. The cover was just black and the book was quite thin. I opened it to check what was inside. I saw the word "vampire" and closed the book. Indeed, it was what we were looking for. I asked her : "How much ?"

"6 $ dear." I began to search for my wallet in my bag when Edward took my hand and handed a 10 $ note to the woman. "Keep the change." Then, he led me to the exit and we climbed into his car.

"Er… Thanks."

"Give me the book." His voice was grave.

I frowned. "Is there anything wrong ?"

"I just want to see the chapter you opened the book at. I think I saw something interesting."

I gave him the book and he began to go through the pages, very quickly and for a second, he reminded me of Kyle from _Kyle XY_. I suppressed a chuckle.

"Here," he said.

I leaned closer to him as he showed me the pages. "It's talking about a sort of witch who is able to make spells to erase some vampires abilities."

"Where is this witch ?" I asked.

"Salem."

I raised my eyebrows. "Are you sure ?"

"Positive."

I thought about it for a second and said : "Let's go now."

"Now ? Don't you-"

"I don't nothing Edward. We're going to Salem right now !"

He started the engine. "Alright."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The road to Salem was much longer so we stopped at some restaurant along the road. I didn't really realize I was starving until he mentioned it. The hostess obviously watched Edward as if I wasn't here but when she saw we were holding hands, she let it go. Edward asked for a table in a small corner, and we sat in silence.

"Take whatever you want," he told me.

I studied the menu and chose the garden burger with French fries.

I put the menu back on the table and the waitress came at this moment.

"Did you choose ?" She asked us.

"Yes, I'll have the garden burger with fries."

"Just a Coke for me," Edward replied, still looking at me.

She took my menu off the table and walked away to the kitchen.

"Is the Coke for me ?" I asked.

"No, it's for me." He chuckled.

"Hey, don't laugh at me. You could have taken it for you to pretend you're human." I had said the word "human" in a low voice.

He smiled at me and the waitress came back with the Coke and some bread.

"Here," she said to Edward.

He took the glass and put it in front of me. I drank a little and put it back where Edward placed it.

"Where is this witch in Salem ? Is it mentioned in the book ?" I asked.

He took my bag and picked up the book. "In the woods, near Battle Creek Road, I know where it is. Alice wanted to go there once to visit Salem and learned about all those legends on witches." He laughed.

I smiled, recognizing the eccentric personality of Alice in this.

"But have you any idea where to find the witch in the woods ?"

He pointed his nose and I understood immediately. A few minutes after, the waitress came with my meal and I thanked her. I began to eat the fries, they were just at the right temperature.

"You'll stay in a motel while I'll go see her or him. I don't want you to be close to the witch just in case. I'll join you right after."

I swallowed and asked him : "But how would I know if you're ok ? I mean, we don't know anything about this. Maybe we should ask Alice…"

And my phone just rang. "Hello ?"

"Hey, Bella. It's Alice. I saw you were going to call me when Edward would be gone. Listen, everything's going to be just fine. You can trust me on this. Just tell Edward to call me when he's done." And she laughed.

"Er… Ok, Alice. Thanks for calling."

And she hung up. This call was not usual and Alice didn't seem really normal, not like herself.

"You see ? Nothing to fear." Edward told me.

"So I can come with you ?"

"I'd rather you stay at the motel. I don't know the process of the spell."

I sighed. "Ok, but what if it took hours ?"

He caressed my cheek with the back of his hand. "Bella, please."

I took his hand and said : "Alright."

"Finish you meal."

I did and we came back on the road to Salem.

An hour later, we were in Salem. He seemed to know where to go and he parked in a big motel yard. I read on the sign : "Phoenix Grand Hotel". 3 stars. Wow.

"Three stars ?"

"Does it bother you ?" He asked back.

"No." I mumbled. It was just so big.

He held my hand as we entered the hotel and asked the receptionist for the biggest room. I didn't know how much it cost but the receptionist looked cheerful so… He gave Edward the key and we took the lift up to the last floor.

"Are you nervous ?" he asked me.

"No, why ?"

"Your heart beats quickly."

I blushed : I was worried about him actually but at the same time, I liked the idea of Edward and I all alone in this hotel… But I couldn't tell him this of course, I was way too shy and I knew nothing could be possible. Good thing he couldn't read my mind.

"What is it ?" he said as he approached me.

"I'm just worried about you," I replied, my heart beating even more quickly.

Then, he took me in his arms but the bell of the lift rang, meaning we were at our floor. He turned the key into the lock of the room # 191 and opened the door. The room was bright and huge. I studied the walls and the sofa. The walls had salmon wallpaper and the sofa was in black leather, it was definitely beautiful.

"We're here for only a little part of the afternoon, I promise you I'll be right back as soon as it's over." He took my hands in his.

I didn't reply and hold him in my arms. What if I didn't see him ever again ? What if this witch was evil ? What if she killed him ??

He caressed my hair very softly, took my face in his hands and kissed me still slowly but with a little more passion than yesterday.

"Go, now, I'll wait for you here." I told him right after.

"Ok," he caressed my cheek and walked out of the room, locking it up behind him.

I sat on the sofa and sighed.

**Edward's POV**

As soon as I got out of the room, I took my cell and called Alice.

"Edward."

"Why did you lie to Bella in the restaurant ?" I asked.

"Listen, I'm not sure but this woman you're going to see is very strong. No one in the roundabouts really know if she's real, she's just a legend. But she's said to have done awful things to people whom she felt had evil inside of them… We aren't evil in appearance but it is inside of us, Edward. You have to be very careful with the way you act. She could read your mind normally so she'll know when you'll be near her."

"In what extent is it dangerous ?"

"She's almost as strong as The Volturi, she's been practicing witchcraft since she was 4, Edward. Her mother was like this, as well as her grand-mother, etc..."

"Ok, thanks Alice. Don't say a word to Bella about his, even if she begs you to."

"Of course, be careful, I love you Edward."

"I love you too Alice."

I hung up, and took a deep breath.

The Battle Creek Road was very easy to find, I saw a little trail leading into the forest. I stopped the car at the end of it and got out, deciding to carry on by running. There was a mix of the scent of woods, moss and something else I couldn't identify. I closed my eyes and focused, looking for human scent. I identified some people walking in the woods, a few miles to the other side of the road, and then another human scent in the middle of the woods. I ran towards it. And stopped a few miles before she could hear me. I didn't want to frighten her, she could react in a bad way.

I walked at human pace for 5 minutes approximately and found a little hut with lots of magical signs made of wood around it. This woman really believed in witchcraft stuff.

_I need you help._

I hoped she would hear me and see that I came here with good intentions. I was about to knock at the door when I heard a voice, too low for a human to hear it, saying "come in Edward." I guess I shouldn't be surprised she knew my name. I entered and it was completely dark, well, not for me. I wondered how she could see clearly in this darkness.

"Don't underestimate my powers, young man or should I say vampire," she said.

"How do you do that ? To see."

"A simple spell to have a vision as clear as a cat," she chuckled. "Have a seat."

I obeyed and waited. "So do you think you deserve to be human again ?"

She already knew the answer of course but I answered even so : "Honestly, no but things have changed for a few months. I want more than anything to be human."

"Why do you think so ? That you don't deserve it ?"

"I killed people in the past."

"But you chose murderers, rapists, people who didn't have their place in the society, people who hurt others, and you could have done it again a few weeks ago when you saved your beloved in Port Angeles."

I raised my eyebrows.

"I know everything Edward, I can read your mind like in an open book – I know this expression comes from Bella's mother – your girl, she deserves you and whatever you think about yourself, you deserve to be human again. To decide, I don't refer to who you are as a vampire, but as a human Edward. And you were – you are in a way – a very good person, always there for the ones you love, you were a good son for your parents, especially your mother, I know you truly loved and respected her. And today, you are a good son to Carlisle and Esme and a good brother. Sure you could have killed Bella on that first day but your human instincts won ; you thought you didn't hurt her because of what Carlisle taught you ? Wrong, son. You didn't kill her because you're a good boy in the core. For instance, do you imagine James could have ever been taught by Carlisle ?" She shook her head.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

It seems like he'd been gone for hours but it was only an hour and a half. I couldn't stand to wait anymore, I opened the fridge, trying to find something appealing but there was nothing I really wanted. So I took a glass and filled it with water, I drank slowly and sat back on the sofa, moving my legs nervously. Then, as I was going to get up to look by the window, I heard the noise of the key in the door. I almost dropped the glass. I put it back on the table in front of the sofa and ran to the door, where Edward was now standing. I stopped in front of him and looked up at him. He was still the same as before he had left. It didn't work out and I was a monster because I knew he had felt hope. Hope to be human again. Hope to be with me the way he wanted it. And I began to hate myself for believing it could work.

"Didn't it work ?" I asked in a small voice.

His face was unreadable as he took my left hand in his and placed it on his chest. At first, I didn't understand why he was doing this but then, I felt something beating under my palm. His heart. That's when I realized his skin was as warm as mine. Joy passed through my face but I didn't understand why he looked the same as before. His eyes were still golden-brown, his skin was pale and he was still inhumanly beautiful.

"It… It worked ?" I asked again.

"I will keep my physical traits for the rest of my life from now on, but apart from this, I'm entirely human."

I couldn't answer at first, I had so many things to ask him : how it happened ? What did the witch tell him ? Was there a condition to his humanity ? I didn't have time to think more, he was caressing my hair. His eyes were hungry. Not with the thirst of course, this was over. He would never yearn for my blood again now. I looked him in the eyes and caressed his face. It was still soft as silk but it was definitely warm, as warm as me. We both caught our breaths and he suddenly kissed me. This was nothing like yesterday, this kiss was so much more passionate, much more hungry. And I knew that I wouldn't trade this moment for anything else in the world. He put his hands on my waist and pushed me to his body, it didn't feel hard as stone anymore ; I locked my hands in his hair and kissed him more tenderly. I moaned as he lifted my legs around his waist and led us to the bedroom ; I had never felt something like this before : The electricity passing through my body was like connected to his own, I knew he could feel it even though he wasn't a vampire anymore. He laid me on the bed and caressed the right side of my body with his hand. My fingers ran under his t-shirt, his warm chest was extremely soft under my hands ; his breath was unsteady and rough. Mine was too. Then he stopped kissing me and looked at me.

"Are you sure Bella ?"

"I've never been so sure in my entire life Edward. I love you and I want you right now." And I kissed him right back before he had enough time to move. I carried on exploring his chest with my hands while he began to undo the buttons of my shirt, that's when I realized the sun was shining outside. He wasn't sparkling anymore and I admit I missed that. I loved the way he sparkled in the sun, it was so beautiful, so inhuman too ; he noticed I was less concentrated and stopped : "Are you okay, love ?"

"Yes, I was just telling myself I missed the sparkling." I smiled at him.

"Are there other things you regret ?" he asked, sounding worried.

"No, of course not Edward. I don't regret anything else, I'm happy right now. I've never been so happy, I swear."

I caressed his face and he undid the last button of my shirt. I suddenly felt nervous and I knew he was feeling the same way. This was the very first time for both of us. My heart was racing like it never did before, I put my palm on his heart and his was also racing.

"It's going to be ok, Edward. We belong together."

"I know," he kissed my cheek slowly, "You must tell me if I hurt you."

I nodded and forced him to sit. I lifted his t-shirt and he took it off, putting it on the side of the bed ; then he gently removed my shirt, revealing my grey bra. His eyes didn't leave mine while he did this, he certainly felt how embarrassed I was. Then, he kissed me again and laid me as he slowly brushed my jaw and my neck with his lips, he kissed it and went down to my collarbone. His warm lips were caressing my skin and it made me shiver, he came back to my lips and slowly undid my bra. He kept on kissing my skin until he reached my pants, he took them off and slowly caressed my legs. His hands were trembling, he was as nervous as me ; I pulled him to my face and kissed him passionately.

"I want you now," I whispered at his ear. He nodded and removed his pants and briefs, then he carefully took off my underwear, softly caressing my skin at this place.

"Will you tell me if I hurt you Bella ?"

"Yes." I said, my voice was pretty confident.

*********

I was resting in his arms, my face hidden in his neck. This moment of bliss was priceless ; I still had my hand on his heart, little by little, his heartbeat calmed down. I looked up at Edward, he smiled at me and caressed my hair. I reached up to kiss him, there was no danger anymore now. I heard his stomach growled and laughed out loud.

"I'm not the only one anymore now. I'm sorry I completely forgot about this, you must be so hungry…"

"That's true actually, yeah. I'll check out what's in the fridge."

I got up, took his hand and pulled him to me. "You know what ? I'm going to help you or you're going to be sick because you would have eaten too much or eaten something bad."

I took my clothes, Edward took his and we got dressed. Then, he hold me in his arms.

"I'm so happy with you, nothing could be better for me now. And I hope it's the same for you."

I chuckled. "Of course, it's the same for me Edward. I couldn't be happier than I am now. I love you and I know you love me the same."

We kissed and I led him to the fridge. I opened it.

"So, let me remind you of human food : milk is essentially for breakfast but you can also drink some at any time of the day, same for fruit juices. Meat, vegetables, pastas and potatoes are for lunch and dinner. Same for cheese, usually. As it's already 4 pm, I think we can go for fruits. What do you think ?"

He studied the fridge and said : "I think it's ok."

He began to eat the strawberries entirely, I took his hand : "No, you have to remove the stalk before !" I laughed at the look on his face. "Oh," he replied. He removed it and ate the strawberry. I waited for his reaction.

"That's delicious !"

I smiled widely. "And it's better with sugar !" I pointed the sugar and he tried. "You're right !"

He ate almost all of the fruits and drank some milk. After approximately 10 fruits, I told him : "I think you should take it easy now, or you're going to run to the toilets." He made a face. That made me laugh even more.

A moment passed and Edward said, seriously : "We should go home, I have to tell my family. The witch told me they could come see her if they wanted."

"Did she ? That'd be awesome, especially for Rosalie !"

He nodded but I knew he was doubtful. "What is it ?" I asked.

"She can see to the core the good and the bad people, she gave me humanity only because I was a good human before. Rosalie was kind of a good person too but she's so selfish… I hope it won't blind her judgement."

"Oh," was all I could reply.

He gave the key back to the receptionist and we climbed in his Volvo. He took his cell : "Alice-"

I waited, only hearing the edge of Alice's voice. After a while, Edward said : "She sees us as humans, she decides referring to who we were as humans, Alice. So I think you could all be human again too but… I'm not sure about Rosalie. What do you think ?"

After 2 seconds, he laughed out loud. "We'll be here in-"

"Ok." He hung up.

"What did she say ?" I asked.

"She waits for us to talk to the others. For Rosalie, she's not really sure. When she was human, she could be very nasty and selfish already ; so we'll see…"

"What would happen if she doesn't want to turn Rosalie ?"

"I don't think she would kill her, Rosalie was not someone good but she wasn't evil either."

I nodded.

When we arrived at his home, I felt nervous. He was human now after all, they could smell his scent. He saw the worry on my face and told me : "Don't worry, everything's going to be fine."

Alice came to greet us and hugged Edward in her arms. "Hey, I didn't thought you would smell so good !" And she laughed as she kissed me on the cheek : "And I'm so glad to finally meet you Bella ! Oh you smell awesome, no wonder Edward… Er… Nothing !"

I was a bit taken by surprise by her joy. "I'm glad to meet you too," I mumbled. Then, she opened the door to let us come in.

Everyone was in the living room. Carlisle immediately talked to Edward : "This was very risky but you had the courage to take it for Bella. I'm so proud of you." Edward smiled at him and looked at Esme.

She came to us and greeted me with a smile : "Nice to meet you Bella." I smiled back, her face was so sweet. Then, she turned to Edward and put her hand on his chest, right above the heart : "That's very sweet, Edward. You know what it means ?" He nodded.

I looked up at them, confused. "I lost a baby, that's why I jumped off a cliff. And if I'm human again, I could have another one." She turned to Carlisle who smiled at her.

"Oh, yeah, sure." I understood now. That's when I noticed Rosalie, she got up and came to us. She stopped a few inches in front of me.

"I suppose I didn't leave a good impression of me. Look, I'm sorry if I scared you or something ; and I guess I have to thank you for Edward, he's perfectly happy now, isn't he Jasper ?"

Jasper nodded.

Rosalie carried on. "So, I must tell you how important it is for me to be human again. I wanted a baby when I was your age, I wanted to marry a good man who could give me the chance to be a mother. But he just didn't, instead, he left me almost dead in a street. That's when Carlisle found me. I know I may not deserve a second chance but I think I should try… Emmett and I are going now." She turned to Carlisle as she said that last sentence.

Carlisle thought about it for a second and nodded. "Just be careful."

She nodded and turned to Edward : "Where is she exactly ?"

"Battle Creek Road, in the middle of the woods. You'll smell her easily. Stop running a few miles before her hut, and think about me, think that you're in my family. But I guess she already saw all of you in my mind. Maybe you should all go now."

"Why do you think that ? I wouldn't want her to be afraid." Carlisle said.

"Believe me, she won't be. She told me you could all come if you wanted, I think it'll be fine. Alice ?"

She concentrated, looking far away and nodded. "Edward's right, it's going to be fine. We should try actually."

Carlisle nodded. "We'll be right back." And they were all gone, leaving Edward and I in this huge empty house. I looked at him in amazement and he said : "I used to be the fastest."

"Show-off," I mumbled, winking at him. "So can I visit the house ?"

"Sure," he took my hand and led me upstairs. He pointed the rooms that belonged to Rosalie and Emmett, Alice and Jasper, and Carlisle and Esme. And then, we were in front of the last room : his. There was 2 walls made of glass : the view was breathtaking. I noticed that it was a bit messy and chuckled.

"What ?" he asked.

"It's messed up."

"Oh, er…"

That's when I noticed all the CDs. "Oh, you got so much music… You listen to everything, don't you ? Debussy, and Alicia Keys, and Paramore." I chuckled again, we had the same taste.

Then he took me in his arms and said : "I'd like us to live together."

"Er…" As soon as he said that, I imagined Charlie's reaction. No freaking way. "I'm not sure Charlie would agree, Edward… I'd love to but…"

"Mmm, I guess you're right. Maybe you could sleep here tonight to begin with, what do you think ?"

"I'll tell Charlie Alice wants me to sleep here." I agreed.

He smiled back and kissed me. At first, it was a tender kiss as he did when he was a vampire and then it grew more passionate. I held him tightly against me and he locked his fingers in my hair. He released me and sighed : "Well, we'd better go," he teased me.

"Sure," I mumbled. We walked to his car and he drove me home.

"Don't be too long," he said before I get off the car.

"I promise," I said as I kissed him.

This was so new to me. I could kiss him anytime now. There were no restrictions anymore, we were like totally free. And this made me happy. Very happy. I opened the door and called : "Dad ?"

"Bells ? Is it you ?" Of course, who else ?

"Yes, er…" I walked into the living room. "Alice Cullen would like me to sleep at her place tonight."

He stared at me and his face turned red. Crap, this wasn't going to be easy. "Alice Cullen ?"

"Yes, we're great friends."

"Will her parents be there ?" he asked.

"Yeah sure, and the rest of her family as well. They're all really nice." Except Rosalie, I thought.

"Will they drive you at school tomorrow ?" he asked.

"I'm taking my truck."

"Ok." And he looked back at the TV. The worst had passed. I sighed with relief as I went upstairs and began to get my things ready for tonight. I had a shower, dried my hair and went back to my room without turning the lights on as it was not so dark yet.

"I expected you to be longer," a voice said.

I jumped and turned around. Edward was lying on my bed, looking at the ceiling.

"Oh my gosh, you scared the hell out of me ! How did you…"

"Well, apparently I still have my flexibility," he made a wide smile.

"Oh, good. So you still can climb my house ?"

"Of course." I laid next to him.

That relieved me. Honestly, I wasn't ready to tell Charlie I was moving. "So, could we wait a little before moving together, I wouldn't like to have a heart attack." He laughed.

"I don't mind, as long as I can see you every night," he smiled as he caressed my cheek.

"Can you run like before too ?" I asked, curious.

"No, and that's unbearable to be honest. I liked to run fast." He sighed.

I chuckled. "You'll get used to be human again." He laughed and kissed my cheek. "This is the human part I prefer," he whispered in my ear and carried on kissing my cheek. He didn't lose anything of his dazzling power.

"Well, I like this human part of yours," I said. Then, I kissed him. Everytime we kissed, it was the same wave of electricity passing between us ; there was no way we weren't made for one another. He locked me in his arms as I locked my legs around his waist. And his cell rang.

He released me and took it : "Alice ?"

"Oh my God, Edward, that's amazing ! It worked !! For all of us, well, honestly she talked a bit longer with Rose but it's ok. I'm sure she's already planning on having lots of babies !" And she laughed out loud. Wow : I already knew Alice was a cheerful person but she sounded really happy now.

"I shouldn't be surprised, guess Emmett would better get ready for that !" He laughed. "Can I talk to Carlisle please ?"

"Yes, sure," she replied.

"Carlisle, I still can climb Bella's house, I think it'll take a little time for us to find out what abilities we lost and the ones we still have." Edward explained to Carlisle.

I got closer to Edward to hear Carlisle. "Well, I think you're right. And we can all thank Bella for this."

"About Bella, do you mind if she stays home for the night ?"

"Of course not, she'll always be welcomed." Carlisle replied. "And Alice will be very happy."

"Happy for what ? What's going on ?" I heard Alice ask.

"Nothing, nothing," Carlisle replied. I chuckled.

"Well, I'll see you later, we'll be here in about an hour."

"Alright," and Edward put his cell back into the pocket of his jacket.

"Shall we ?" He asked as he got up and took my bag. I took the bag and said : "You go into the car, I'm coming, it would be better by the door for me." He nodded and jumped out the window.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

I got downstairs and wished a good night to my Dad. He did too and I climbed quickly in my car, Edward was waiting for me. I started the engine and told him : "You have to show me the way."

"Drive until you're out of Forks."

It felt very good to simply hold his hand while driving. I smiled at him. He smiled back.

"Turn right in a few miles, you'll find a trail."

I carefully watched the road not to miss the trail and saw it after a minute.

"Just carry on straight."

I parked in front of the garage and we came into the house. The beauty of it amazed me once again though I already saw it.

"How are we going to do ? There's no bed in your room…"

"Actually, I have a second room on the fourth floor…"

A second room ? I chuckled. "Oh ok, can I see it ?" I was damn curious about it.

He took my hand and we went upstairs. The fourth floor looked totally different from the other ones, the wallpaper was dark red, with some golden patterns, it was very beautiful. I studied the ceiling : it was made of wood.

"It's beautiful, Edward."

"I chose the wallpaper, it's warm." He replied.

We stopped in front of a room, he opened the door and turned on the lights. If I had thought the living room was very big, this room was huge enough to be a flat. The walls were baby blue painted, right in front of me was a great bay window giving view on the woods and the mountains ; I turned my head on the right and what I first saw was a king-sized bed, two bedside tables with lamps on them. Then, I noticed a little bathroom in the corner – it would be used at last – and two big wardrobes across the right side of the "flat".

The left side was like a living room though it was not full, there was still some space for a kitchen for example. Suddenly, I felt like home : this place would be the perfect one for Edward and I. The urge to move here overwhelmed me. I looked at Edward who was staring at me, studying my expression for sure.

"What do you think ?" He said calmly.

I ran my fingers through my hair and chuckled nervously : "Well, this is perfect. Do you think we… could live here later ?"

"What's your definition of 'later' ?" He asked.

"A few weeks I suppose, I don't want Charlie to think I do this on a whim, he couldn't understand what's between you and me," I explained.

He got closer to me and hugged me. "Okay, until this day I'll make sure everything's ready for you. We can change the wallpaper, the furniture, it's as you like."

"It has to please you too," I didn't want him to sacrifice something for me.

"As long as I spend the rest of my days with you, it's okay." He smiled his crooked smile. His features were so perfect, sometimes it was hard to realize he was human now.

I smiled at him and kissed him. This kiss lasted a long time and my heart began to race after a few seconds, I wanted him again. I pulled myself closer to him and led him to the bed.

"Do you think we have enough time ?" I managed to mumble as I was still kissing him.

"Yes," he mumbled as well. And he gently laid me on the bed.

********

I looked at the sky and realized that it was almost night, the others should be home by now. I looked up at Edward : "We should get downstairs."

"You're right. I think they're here, I thought I heard laughs a few seconds ago."

We got dressed – once again – and got downstairs. I blushed as I realized they were all in the living room – well, almost all, Emmett and Rosalie weren't there, I guess I knew why. Edward asked : "Everything's ok ?"

"Yes, everything's fine Edward." Esme replied.

"Well, I guess we could make dinner, since you didn't have time to," said Alice, looking at Edward and I and laughing out loud.

I blushed even more. Edward chuckled nervously. "Would you like to help me Bella ?" Alice asked as she took my arm.

"Oh yeah… sure," She was leading me to the kitchen as soon as I had said "yeah".

I heard Edward, Carlisle and Esme talk in the living room but couldn't catch a clear word. I guessed Edward was probably talking about our plans. A feeling of happiness overwhelmed me as I thought about this. Edward and I, living in this flat – it was a flat to me, not a simple room – for the rest of our lives.

"I've never really watched Food Network so I should make the easy stuff like the salad, what do you think ?" Alice asked me, getting me out of my daydreams.

"Oh yeah, you're right." I opened the fridge and gave her the salad then I took the food I needed.

"What's for dinner ?" Jasper asked as he came into the kitchen.

"No, no, no, you go away. No one is allowed over here except Bella and I." She ran to him and pushed him towards the living-room.

"Ah we need to have a wall to separate the kitchen from the living-room !" She exhaled. I laughed quietly, they were all still the same people and that was good. I loved them the way I've always known them.

After several minutes debating with myself on whether making the dessert or the lasagnas first, I decided to make the dessert first. Even though they never ever used the kitchen, the fridge was full of food ; I wanted to make a strawberry cake. For 8, this was going to be a huge strawberry cake ! I was beginning to mix some strawberries when Alice said : "Here, what do you think about my salad ?"

She handed it to me so I could see it and congratulated her. "Honestly, for someone who never watched Food Network, that looks great. How does it taste ?"

"Er… I think it'll be better if someone else than me tries," she took a fork and picked the salad.

I ate it : it was very good actually. "Oh my gosh, you're a great cook ! This is awesome !"

She laughed and hugged me "Thank you !" Then, she put the salad down and went to the living room to set the table. I heard Edward was helping her.

"No way I'm going to tell you what's for dinner, and neither Bella is ! I knew you were going to ask her. Remember, I still have a little of my visions."

The rest of the evening passed very fast ; they all discovered again human food and this turned out into a kind of game – Emmett and Jasper were beginning to fight with the bread but Esme told them severely that food wasn't a game – and everyone was definitely happy. Including me, everything seemed perfect now.

Carlisle and Esme did the dishes while Jasper, Alice, Emmett and Rosalie were planning on going to the movies. "Are you coming with us ?" Rosalie asked Edward and I.

"Er… I don't think so." Edward replied after looking at me.

"Oh yeah, you probably have better things to do," Alice said, chuckling.

I looked up at Edward as they went outside. "That was very subtle," I teased him.

He chuckled : "I just want to spend some time in our future flat."

"Yeah, I know. Me too. Er…Have you told your parents ? About me moving here ?"

"Yes, I've talked about this while you and Alice were cooking. They agree, you can move when you want." He smiled widely.

"Great. Do you mind if we go for a walk ?"

"Right now ?"

"Yes…"

"Sure, but let's stay close to the house. I'm not a vampire anymore, I can't protect you now." He winced.

"What ?" I asked as I caressed his face.

"I'll have to pay much more attention to you now that I'm only human," he teased.

"Pfff… I'm not disabled."

He raised his eyebrows.

"Ok, fine, a little. Come on, let's go."

I caught his t-shirt and pulled him to the door. The full moon was illuminating the sky and the woods, it was marvellous. I took Edward's hand and led him towards the river, we walked in silence for a few minutes then we stopped in front of it and sat down on an old tree trunk. The wind blew, I shivered a little. Edward saw it and held me tight against him.

"It's a little bit cold, I should have taken a coat for you, I'm sorry," he said.

"No, it's okay. You can warm me now." I said as I tightened my hold on him. He put his arms around me and put his lips on my forehead. "I love you," he breathed.

I smiled and looked up at him. "I love you too," I replied and I slowly kissed him. We looked at each other for a moment and for a second, I couldn't believe that he was human now ; that the fences between us, blocking our love, were gone. At first, I thought he was going to look different, to look like the Edward of 1918 but he had remained the same physically. Not that it didn't please me but I wanted to see what he looked like as a human.

"What are you thinking about ?" Edward asked.

"I was thinking that I would've liked to know what you looked like before, I mean, before being changed into a vampire… What was the color of your eyes ?"

"Green."

I tried to imagine him with green eyes and he certainly looked very handsome already. I smiled at him and caressed his face. "I can't believe it, 24 hours ago, we were in my room, you were a vampire and now, you're human… That's just crazy !" I chuckled.

"But true." He kissed my cheek.

"Don't you regret being human again ?" I asked.

"Of course not. I don't regret anything from being a vampire, I can be with you now, entirely and that's what counts the most." He hugged me.

"What else counts ?"

"Finally being able to live normally, I don't need to hide anymore. And on the other hand, Esme and Rosalie could have their babies, Carlisle could stay in this hospital. Everything's perfect now."

I grinned, he was very happy, it showed in his eyes. That's when I noticed. His eyes were a bit different from this afternoon. They were less golden. He caught me staring and asked : "What ?"

"Mmm… I'm not sure but I have the impression your eyes are different. They're less topaz. Or maybe it's the light coming from the moon… I don't know."

"Our original eye color is black, red at the beginning but it's because of the need in blood, the topaz just comes thanks to the blood. Maybe it'll turn black… I hope not."

"Why ?"

"Didn't it frighten you at first ?"

"Oh, yeah but it was different. It wouldn't bother me now if you had black eyes." I kissed him once again – I would never get tired of the feelings of his lips against mine.

We stayed like this for a moment and finally got home because it was becoming too cold and I had to admit I was tired. On the way, I wondered about Edward : "Do you feel tired ?"

"I guess I do, my eyelids are beginning to be heavy." He chuckled.

"Well, we're going to sleep very well." I tightened my grip on his arm. He kissed my hair.

We used the bathroom for the first time and I taught him – as if he was a child – how to brush his teeth. Then we went to bed and fell asleep quickly.

When I woke up, I noticed that he was already awoken. He was looking through the window peacefully and smiled at me when he saw me moving.

"Hello, love." He caressed my hair softly.

"Hello," I cleared my throat. "So how does it feel to sleep ?"

"It's quite pleasant actually, especially with you next to me. It would be so dull to be human without you Bella."

"I'll always be there," I told him.

He just smiled.

"I was right." I told him.

"About what ?" he asked, frowning.

"Your eyes. They are different, I have the impression that they're turning green." I leaned closer to him to see better.

"So you think they'll have their natural color ?"

"Seems like they'll do." I shrugged and studied his skin. "But I don't see any changes on the color of your skin, can you get tan ?"

He chuckled. "I don't know actually. Let's wait for a few days to see if my skin gets less white."

"Yeah, I guess we can only wait." He took my face in his hands and leant to kiss me. But instead of kissing me, he just put his lips to mine and didn't move then. His lips were so warm now, I shivered. Then, he laid me back where I had slept and slowly explored my neck with his lips.

"I could never get used to your warmth," I breathed.

He looked up at me and said : "Your skin feels less warm to me now that we're at the same temperature."

"You look disappointed."

"No, I'm not. The difference between our temperatures always reminded me that I was not human and that I had to be careful with you." He shook his head as if he wanted to get rid of a bad memory.

I caressed his hair. He was about to kiss me when we heard someone running in the hall. We looked at each other, frowning and then we heard Rosalie behind the door : "Get downstairs as soon as possible !" And she ran back.

"What ?" I whispered. Edward was already getting dressed, I got up and did the same. He waited for me at the door and opened it when he saw I was coming to him. We ran to the first floor, Edward was holding my hand tightly to make sure I won't fall.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Alice was surrounded by Esme and Jasper, the others were in the living room too but couldn't seem to stay still. Alice was rubbing her temples.

"What's going on ?" Edward asked Carlisle, his voice worried.

"She saw the Volturi killed the witch," he replied.

"What ? When ?" Edward asked again.

"Last night."

"Why did they do that ? She wasn't a danger to them or to any vampires." Edward's voice was alarmed now.

Carlisle shook his head. "You know they kill any human who heard about vampires. Alice's trying too hard to find out, her powers are really less big now that she's human. I'm afraid she'll hurt herself by now." He had whispered the last sentence.

I didn't get a thing. Who were the Volturi ?? Could they had killed the witch ?

"Who… Who are the Volturi ?" I asked Edward.

"They're like a royal family to us, to vampires I mean, they are very old and have great powers. They know we're human now. They…" He tried to sound reassuring when he began his sentence but he cut off suddenly.

"What's wrong ? Why are you afraid ?"

He looked at me intensely and said : "They don't want humans to know about them, they don't want vampires to be bothered. They kill humans who know about vampires."

I got it. Maybe they'll come to me. The Cullens being humans now didn't count for them, they were going to kill me because I knew.

Alice was still trying to see but her face was pained. Jasper touched her hand : "Alice, I think you should stop now. You're going to hurt yourself."

She looked up at him for a few seconds and did as he said. "You're right, I can't see anything else anyway."

She sighed and Edward hugged me : "Don't worry. We'll find a way." He kissed my forehead.

How ?? How the hell were we going to find a way ?! If they had decided to kill me, they'll do it. Full stop.

I hid my face in his chest and he hold me tighter. Then, we heard Jasper : "Alice ! Alice ! She fainted !"

"You should carry her to your room, I think she needs to rest," Carlisle said to Jasper. He nodded and carried Alice upstairs.

That's when I began to feel it, my knees were trembling. Soon, my legs were weak and the shivering overwhelmed my arms already ; I took a deep breath to recover but it didn't work. Edward put his hands on my arms : "Bella ? What's going on ?"

I tried to speak but couldn't. Actually, I was terrified like I had never been before. I didn't want those vampires to take away the happiness Edward and I had now, this would be so unfair ; we just had the possibility to live happy together, with his family. I didn't want to lose him, in any way.

"You should get her outside, fresh air will certainly calm her down." Carlisle said.

I let Edward carry me outside, we sat on the stairs and he took my face : "Bella, calm down, please. It's going to be ok…" He rocked me slowly.

"How… How do you know… it's going to be ok ? They… could ki-"

"No, Bella. It's been years since Carlisle knew them, I'm sure we're going to find a solution."

"I took him in my arms and told him, crying : "I don't want to lose you Edward."

He hold me tight and caressed my back. "I promise you I'll do anything to make you safe, I'll make sure they won't hurt you."

I couldn't reply, I just carried on crying in his arms. Then, he suddenly stopped rubbing my shoulders and stiffened. I frowned and looked at him. He was staring straight, his eyes full of horror. I turned my head to where he was looking. A wonderful black Mercedes was now parked in front of us, a few inches from the house. We got up and I stepped back. The Volturi. They were here, already. Only one man got out of the car. He walked in our direction. I held Edward's hand tighter in mine.

"Edward," said the man.

"Aro," replied Edward with the same tone.

"May I come in ?" Aro asked.

Edward studied his expression for a while and said : "I'm sure Carlisle would be pleased to see you."

We let him enter in the house and followed. My heart was thundering with fear in my chest. A feeling of sickness began to overwhelm me as he saw the others.

"Where is little Alice ?" Aro asked.

"She felt sick, she's in her room with Jasper." Carlisle replied calmly.

"Sick… As humans, like you are now. And you did this because of her ?" He had turned around to face me.

I stiffened and couldn't seem to unlock my gaze from his. He approached me, Edward put himself right in front of Aro, he laughed. "Easy, Edward. I'm just curious about your lover, she's the cause of everything."

Those last words sent a shiver down my spine. The cause of everything. That meant I had a few seconds left to live and then it'll be over. I would die. And Edward would too, right after.

"You won't hurt her." Edward said icily.

"And what are you going to do ?" Aro asked sarcastically.

"I would die for her."

"No !" I cried.

"Get out of my way Edward, I just want to see what's in her mind."

He thought for a few seconds and placed beside me. Aro handed his hand to me, I took it, my hand was trembling. Our gazes were locked and after two seconds, he released me. "Mmm… Why can't I see anything ? Was it the same with you ?" He asked Edward.

"Yes, it was."

"Whatever, I'm not here for her today but for you. All of you. You may not realize it but what you did goes against any physics rules ; if fate has decided to make you a vampire, there was a reason. None of you can't ever escape from this. You're part of the family in a way."

"What do you mean ?" Carlisle asked.

"I mean that we've talked about it with the others and they all agree with me. You must turn back into your previous state. You aren't meant to be human."

"You're not going to do this ??" Rosalie almost shouted.

"I am going to, actually, right now. I have no other choice."

"Everyone always have the choice Aro," said Carlisle calmly. "Why do you care ? We won't cause any trouble, just like we always used to. Give us a second chance. At least, leave the others alone."

"Carlisle, don't." Edward said. "Aro, listen to me. I know why you're doing this, this isn't a matter of principle but a matter of pride. You want Alice and I in your coven. Let me tell you even if I was still a vampire, I would never ever integrate your coven."

"Why ? Because of her ?" He glanced at me.

"Yes and all the people in this house. They are my family, the core of my existence."

Aro chuckled. "This is almost moving but like I've said before, you are meant to be vampires. Since the very first day you came into this world, you bring nothing to the world as humans."

This time it was too much. "YOU CAN'T DO THAT !! You can't steal our happiness this way, you have nothing to do with this !! Get the hell out of here !" I wasn't really thinking sanely anymore, I knew he could kill me in a second now but I was way too sad and afraid to lose everything Edward and I were dreaming. I needed to tell him what I thought.

Edward was now holding me, "Shhh, Bella… I hope you're proud of you." He told Aro. And he led me to his room. I looked up at him, wondering what he was doing. When we were in his room, he sat on the sofa and broke down in tears.

"Edward !" I sat next to him and hugged him.

"He's going to do it ! Aro's going to do it !"

No. This couldn't happen. Not now. We've made plans, we wanted to live together at peace for the rest of our lives. And there was nothing more important than this.

I stared at Edward without a word. I knew he was right but couldn't accept it. I took his face in my hands and kissed him like I'll never see him again. He held me tight against him.

"I… I don't want this Edward. What about our plans ?? I don't want to lose you." I was crying too.

"I'm sorry." He just said.

"No, _I_ am sorry. This is all because of me, I'm the one who wanted to find a way…" I couldn't finish my sentence, I was crying too much.

"This is not your fault Bella. You hear me ? This is not your fault. Yesterday was the happiest day of my existence. And this is priceless."

I kissed his neck and said, the tears in my voice : "I felt the warmth of your skin."

He kissed me. And suddenly collapsed.

"Edward ! Edward !" I shook him.

After a few seconds, he opened his eyes. I gasped. They were red. I still had my hand on his arm : his skin was hard as stone…

He looked at me, his eyes pained. I took him in my arms and carried on crying but he wasn't holding me. I looked up at him. His eyes had changed color, turning black coal. Thirsty. For my blood. Was he like a newborn now ?

"Edward…" I stepped back and he ran away. That's when I realized : I was the only human in this house with 7 almost newborns vampires. I had to find a way out. Then Alice rushed in and closed the door, I jumped, afraid.

"Don't worry, I'm ok. I mean, I'm normal, I won't kill you. This is just Edward I think. It's as if he was smelling you for the first time ever. The others are taking care of him."

Relief overwhelmed me. But pain was soon coming back, I held Alice in my arms. "Oh Alice, what are we going to do ?"

"For the moment, I'm taking you back home. Let's give Edward a little time, ok ?"

I nodded. She took my arm. "Come."

We went back downstairs. The house was empty. "Where are they ?"

"In the woods, hunting."

The feeling of guilt was worse now, they were all vampires again. We went to the garage and took Edward's car. "I'm sorry, Alice. I didn't think…" I looked down, nothing I would say would change anything. I hated myself.

"Bella, I think I have a solution."

I looked up at her. "What do you mean ?"

"It's too long to explain right now, I'll come see you this afternoon. And I'll explain, I'm gonna need your help."

I nodded. She drove me back home and told me she'll be here at 1 pm.

I had to be active to keep my mind busy and it was a good thing there was some laundry to do and some cleaning too. The cleaning was what took me the longest, when I was done with it was already 12.30, I decided it was time to cook. I just made a steak with some potatoes, I wanted to do something simple. I took my time and 20 minutes after, I began to eat. Only 10 minutes before Alice comes. What was on her mind ? If only I could stop worrying like this, I could think better. I did the dishes and heard the door open ; I let the glass I was holding fall in the sink.

"Is he better ?" I asked her as soon as I was in front of her.

"A little," she replied.

"So what did you find ? What's your solution ?" I asked quickly.

"Well, the witch didn't exactly make us human, but she only erased some of our abilities. The heart beat is just something physically needed for the blood to run in our veins – this is the true sign of humanity, the blood – anyway, she mostly erased the fact to want blood, to be fed with blood. That's why Edward could be with you without any problems and I guess I found a way to make him desensitized to your blood."

"How ?"

"Mmm, I kept in mind everything the witch did to make the spell and I wanted to try it, but only the part to desensitize us."

"You mean, she divided the spell in several parts ?" I asked, not sure to really understand.

"Yes, what I mean is that it was very meticulous to do. You certainly noticed that it took a bit long for Edward to come back yesterday." I nodded. "This is because there were actually 3 parts to the spell. The first part was the most difficult and the longest one, blood had to run in our veins again so the heart had to beat, then our bodies had to need food and not blood anymore, and finally our powers were diminished. That second part is the one that's interesting me, I don't know if it'll work but we have to try. Maybe Edward will need food then, or both – blood and food – or still blood, I really don't know. But I have to use human blood for this spell…" She winced.

I got it. "You want me to give him some of my blood to make this spell ?" She nodded. "But did the witch make you drink human blood during the spell ?" She nodded again.

"Ok, I think we should try. But I have a question : the witch was very powerful, she was used to witchcraft. Do you think you'll have the strength to do it ?"

"Sure, I can't be physically or mentally tired. I could go through it entirely. You know what, I thought about it and I'd rather be a vampire in the end. I felt weak as a human."

I nodded again. And smiled, at least, one person wouldn't resent me.

"So do you need my blood now or…"

"In fact, you have to be here while I'm doing the spell. Edward will have to drink your blood directly, it has to be very fresh."

Fine. This was going to be definitely dangerous. But worth it. I took her hand and led her to her car. "Let's go."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

When we came back to the house, I noticed that the garage was open, and Rosalie's car was not here anymore. Damn, I forgot about this. Rosalie, she wanted to have a baby so much.

"What about Rosalie ?"

"Don't worry, even with the spell the witch did, she couldn't have babies. I wonder why the witch lied to us... Edward would have known it... Whatever, maybe she could block some of her thoughts." She shrugged.

We get off the car and she led me into the house.

"Where's Edward ?" I asked as we were in the living-room.

"Fourth floor, you can go see him if you want." I frowned at her.

"Everything's gonna be ok, your scent is everywhere in the house. He's beginning to get used to it again." I nodded. "Tell him to get downstairs then."

"Ok," and I went upstairs. I knew Edward could hear me coming because my heart was racing. As I walked to the door of what should be our future flat, I stopped and took a deep breath and then I knocked. "Edward ?" My voice sounded afraid. Half a second later, he was opening the door. His eyes were amber.

"Can I come in ?" I asked as if I was talking to him for the first time. Silly me.

"Sure," he said, letting me enough space to pass. "Did Alice tell you-" I couldn't catch my breath. He had taken me in his arms and was now kissing me. Very carefully.

"I'm sorry if I scared you this morning," he was now caressing my hair.

Tears were beginning to fill my eyes. "No, I'm the one who is sorry Edward, I shouldn't have-" He had put a finger on my lips. "Don't do this, you're not responsible, the Volturi are."

He carried on. "And Alice told me, I honestly don't know if I can do that Bella. And I don't want to take any chances."

"What do you mean ?"

"I don't want to drink your blood, I really don't know if I could stop. I'd rather stay a vampire and be with you for the rest of your life."

"No ! Not with all the plans we've made Edward ! We have to try ! Alice will be here, she will stop you if you can't."

He looked at me for a long time and said : "We should get downstairs now, Alice's waiting for us." I took his hand.

"Ah finally," Alice teased us as she saw us in the living-room. "Let's go." And she led us outside.

"Where are we going ?" I asked.

"In the woods, we need a place that is calm." Alice replied.

After 1 mile approximately, Alice stopped in front of a clearing. A really beautiful clearing. There was a lot of light coming from the sun hidden behind the clouds and a little creek was pouring on the right. I looked up at Edward, he was smiling at me but his eyes still looked worried.

"It's going to be fine Edward," Alice said. "Come."

We followed her to the middle of the clearing. There was a circle of what looked like lavender but I wasn't sure.

"Is it lavender ?"

"Yes, purple is said to be peaceful, since Jasper can't be here... And it also epitomizes sensitivity and the depth of feelings." I simply nodded.

"Alright, we have to place around the circle, holding hands all the time." Alice said.

We did as she said and held hands. I felt that Edward was tense. Very tense. This made me worried even more.

"Oh Edward, couldn't you relax ?? You're giving Bella palpitations !"

He frowned at her but relaxed a bit and caressed my hand with his thumb. It worked.

"Good, now let's get started. And don't release hands, we have to stay connected."

She began to say an incantation in Latin, but I didn't get a single word of course. After several seconds, she stopped and looked at me. Then at Edward.

"Now," she whispered. "Don't forget to suck the venom back at the same time."

He nodded and looked up at me. I handed my arm to him, still holding his hand.

"I promise I'll stop." He seemed to say this to convince himself but deep inside, I believed his words. I nodded. Then he put his lips on my forearm and slowly bit me. At first, it was just a little pinch on my skin but then something much more painful invaded my arm. I tried not to scream and bit my lip. I felt the blood leaving my body.

"Edward, it's enough. Stop now !!" Alice cried. Two seconds later, he stopped and groaned. Edward caught his breath and slipped his hand on the bite. To stop the blood from pouring, he tightened his grip.

"Are you ok ?" Alice asked me.

My head was spinning a little but I could bear it. I nodded weakly and said : "Yes, let's carry on."

She said another incantation and suddenly a powerful blinding blue light came out from the middle of the circle. If Edward and Alice weren't holding me so tightly, I would have broken the circle and ruined everything, as usual. I opened my eyes and looked at them, trying to see through the little green lights dancing in front of my eyes. Alice was staring at Edward who was staring at me.

"It worked : I can't smell your blood anymore." And he smiled hugely.

"I knew I was the best," said Alice laughing out loud. She released my hand and Edward held me in his arms. Then, he helped me to get up. My head was really spinning now and I had to hang on his t-shirt not to fall. "We should get you to Carlisle," he said.

He carried me in his arms, still holding my forearm. I closed my eyes and hid my face in his neck. His lilac smell overwhelmed me.

*******

I couldn't remember if I had fainted but when I opened my eyes, I was on our bed – the one in the flat – and the sunshine was warm on my face. I sat, ran my fingers through my hair and looked for Edward. He was standing next to me, his skin sparkling in the sun. I caressed his face. "How do you feel ?" he asked.

"Better, did I faint or something ?"

"A little yes, but mostly you were tired." He smiled his crooked smile. I jumped in his arms and held him tight. That's when I noticed the bandage on my arm.

"You see, it was worth it." I told him, pointing my arm.

He sighed and shook his head. "Yes, it was. I must admit. Oh I brought you some 'pains au chocolat', they're excellent." I took one and began to eat it.

"Thank you, so what about the-" And then, it struck me. "Wait, what did you just say ?"

"They're excellent," and he laughed.

"You have to eat food now ? I don't understand, I thought this spell was just going to desensitize you to me."

"Not to you, to your blood," he corrected.

I rolled my eyes. "Oh you know what I mean." And he gave me a kiss.

"The spell Alice did is very new, she experienced it actually. We were her guinea pigs in a way. I need both, food and blood. But more blood than food of course."

I nodded and sat on his knees, facing him.

"Well, everything is fine in the end. Alice's going to try to find a way to make Jasper desensitize to human blood."

"Do they resent me ? Esme..."

"No, Bella. How many times should I tell you ? This isn't your fault. And Esme is very happy to have us, we're like her children in a way."

I tried not to cry but my guilt was too important. Edward wiped my tears. "Don't cry, my love." He held me in his arms.

"But they were so happy to be human again, you were so happy, this is unfair." I was especially thinking of Rosalie, she wanted to be human. Even without babies.

"You're right, this is unfair but certainly not your fault. Like I said, it's because of the Volturi."

"How could they know ?"

"They have powers too, but much more advanced. They saw what we did."

I gasped. "Will they see what we've done today ?"

"No, we didn't break any rules today." He kissed my cheek. "So what about our plans ? Do you still want us to live here ?"

"Of course ! And actually, we could begin to buy some stuff like decoration, a new TV..."

He smiled and kissed me. "Anything you want."

"Anything ?" I teased him.

"Er… It's quite late Bella. Charlie's going to be worried." I looked up at the clock and he was right, it was 5.30 already. I pouted.

"Oh, yes, you're right. Will you come tonight ?"

"Sure, as soon as you're done with having dinner."

I kissed him as he was holding me and led us to his car.

Before getting off the car, I kissed him again and said : "I love you."

He caressed my cheek : "I love you too. You'd better go, Charlie will be here in 2 minutes."

I nodded and came into my house. Charlie came home 2 minutes after indeed. The dinner was quite calm even though I was a little excited to think that Edward was coming then, or maybe he was already here actually.

"So how was your day at the Cullens ?" he asked.

"Mmm… It was good, we went for a walk into the woods, they showed me the house. It went very well."

"Ok, well that's good to have friends. Especially friends like the Cullens. They're good kids."

"Yes, they are." Not exactly kids of course, I thought to myself.

"So what how's it going with Edwin ?" he suddenly asked.

"What ?" Edwin certainly meant Edward…

"I heard you and Edwin Cullen were hanging out."

"Dad, it's _Edward_. And er… yes actually, we're hanging out."

"Is it the big one with the Jeep ?"

"No, _Emmett_ is with Rosalie. Edward is the reddish-haired one."

"Mmm, he looks like a good boy for you Bells."

"He is." I approved. Edward was so much more than good for me, he was made for me.

I took his plate and washed it. Charlie went to the living-room then, I hurried to dry the dishes and went upstairs. The lights was already on, Edward was on my bed, smiling.

"Edwin ?" he said, referring to Charlie.

I rolled my eyes and sat next to him. "Looks like he's approving you at least."

"Yes, that's good because I'll be around a lot."

"You'd better be !" I said, laughing.

He lifted me and put me on his knees. "So, I think tomorrow, we could begin to buy some stuff for our apartment. After school I mean. What do you think ?"

"Mmm… Sounds good to me. I can't wait to move actually. We're going to be happy."

"Aren't you already happy ?" he teased me, caressing my cheeks.

"Of course I am. I love you."

"I love you." He replied.

"Forever ?" I knew I was taking the risk to get him mad.

He looked at me, his eyes less warm and sighed. "Bella…"

"What ? You're the only one I want, always." I had taken his face in my hands.

"I'll always be here for you, all your life."

"I don't want this. I don't want to get old with you staying 17 forever, Edward. I don't want you to see me dying. I don't want to die if you're here with me."

He looked down but said nothing. "Bella, your soul is too precious for me to destroy it."

"Don't you want me forever ?"

"It has nothing to do with my love for you, you know it."

"So what ? What could possibly change ? I'll be the same inside Edward, I know that I'll still love you the same. Maybe even more."

He shook his head in disbelief. I tried another thing. "Listen, do you imagine when I am 40 ?? What would people think ? A 40 year-old woman with a boy who looks like 17 ? It doesn't make any sense Edward. And…"

"And what ?" He caressed my hair.

"What if you weren't in love with me anymore when I get old ?" I was looking down. He lifted my chin with one finger.

"I'll always be in love with you Bella. My feelings are like my body, they are locked the way they are now."

"I want you to do it." I insisted.

He just sighed, it wasn't a no at least. "Edward ? We could be together for eternity."

"So you want to be a vampire now ? What if I was still human now ?"

"I would have stayed human, there's no way for _me_ to live without you."

"What do you mean ?" He asked, frowning.

"I mean that if it was me instead of you, I couldn't bear existing without you afterwards. Could you live without me when I die ?"

"Of course not."

"So what are you planning ?"

"I would kill myself then."

"What ?? Perfect, if you don't want to do it, I'll ask someone else, you're not the only vampire I know." I was mad at him now. Mad because I wanted him, and only him to do it.

He stared at me to study my expression and I could see he was mad too. "Oh and who are you going to ask ?" He asked, sarcasm in his voice.

"Carlisle."

His eyes narrowed, he perfectly knew Carlisle would do it without any problem.

"When do you want to do this ?"

His question surprised me. Would he give in so easily ? "Mmm, I don't know, for now I feel good as a human. But I won't wait over 20."

He shook his head but chuckled. "You're one in a million." He kissed me and laid me on the bed. "No no, bathroom time for now. You may not need to shower but I do." I gave him a little kiss and went to the bathroom.

********

The shower relaxed me, I hurried to dry myself and stumbled several times. Fortunately, the bathroom was small enough for me to catch the furniture or the washbasin before I fall down. This time I hadn't forgotten to look for new pajamas in my wardrobe, my Mom had certainly put this satin pink nightgown in my luggage and I haven't even noticed. I smiled thinking about Edward's reaction when he'd see me wearing this. I got out of the bathroom, closing the door slowly behind me and went downstairs to say good night to my Dad.

Then, I came into my room. I saw Edward's eyes widened when he saw me. I chuckled. He cleared his throat.

"You're very pretty," he said, a little edge in his voice. Was it… shyness ?

I laid next to him and he wrapped his arms around me. "So… what do you think ?"

"The nightgown ?" He asked.

I rolled my eyes. "Of course."

"Mmm… You should have worn this way before today."

"You would have told me I was not helping you, I didn't want to provoke you." I replied calmly.

He smiled. "Well, that's right. Thank you."

"But now, it's ok. I can seduce you," I teased. I couldn't even believe_ I_ was saying this.

He chuckled. "Sure." And he kissed me passionately.

**THE END**


End file.
